1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a data processing system, and more specifically, to a data processing system having interrupts.
2. Related Art
For some applications, it is important, and often crucial, to reduce the amount of time it takes a processor to respond to an important interrupt in a data processing system. As a result, processor interrupt response latency is critical to many real-time and near real-time applications.